If the sales tax in your city is $11.2\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$36$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.2\%} \times {\$36} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.2\%$ is equivalent to $11.2 \div 100$ $11.2 \div 100 = 0.112$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.112$ $\times$ $$36$ = $$4.03$ You would pay $$4.03$ in sales tax.